Chut !
by styvane
Summary: Suite à une méprise, les certitudes de Ron vont se retrouver boulversées à jamais.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR.**

**L'histoire, par contre, est à moi.**

* * *

**Samedi 26 février**

Assis à même le sol de la salle sur demande, Harry et Ron avachis l'un contre l'autre, se passaient la bouteille de firewhisky dérobée, quelques minutes auparavant, en cuisine.

- Il n'y en a plus, grommela le rouquin, tu l'as fini.

- Je vais chercher une autre, dit Harry en tentant de se relever avant de retomber lourdement sur son ami.

- Aie, tu viens de m'éclater les burnes.

- Oh ! Pauvre petit Ronnie. Tu veux un petit massage ?

- Quoi ? Non … Je …, bafouilla Ron.

- La sale garce, siffla Harry, regarde dans quel état elle te met.

- Non Harry t'es pas sympa.

- Attends, moi pas sympa ? C'est qui la salope qui couche avec la fouine ?

- Je sais, pleurnicha Ron, à peine j'ai le dos tourné qu'elle se tape l'autre.

- Mais moi je suis toujours là, hein mon Ronnie ?

- Oui, renifla le rouquin, toujours.

- Méchante Hermione, grogna Harry en prenant Ron dans ses bras.

Ron ne protesta pas quand Harry l'enserra contre son torse et le berça calmement. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'Hermione était en ce moment même en train de coucher Malefoy dans une salle des cachots.

Il était inconsolable et heureusement pour lui, il pouvait compter sur Harry, son meilleur ami qui l'aimait sans conditions.

- Chut, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille alors qu'il reniflait pour la énième fois. Tu vas te venger Ronnie, tu vas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette conne.

- Comment ? Lui répondit son ami.

- En couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, je l'aime et je ne veux pas la tromper.

- Elle te fait souffrir Ron, elle te fait passer pour le dernier des crétins. Tu ne peux pas fermer les yeux et faire comme si de rien était.

- Je ne peux pas Harry, il faut que je sois amoureux pour cela.

- Oh mais de l'amour il y en aura Ron, beaucoup.

- Ah ! Répondit Ron peu certain.

- Oui, ferme les yeux et fais-moi confiance.

Ron acquiesça et ferma les yeux, totalement confiant. Assis en tailleur, il sentit la main d'Harry se poser sur sa cuisse droite pour lui permettre de se relever. Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner et commença à paniquer.

- Harry ?

- Je suis là Ron, chut.

Rassuré, Ron hocha la tête sans avoir la moindre idée de tricher en ouvrant ne serait-ce qu'un œil. Il tendit l'oreille en entendant un léger bruit de froissement de tissu, puis les pas d'Harry indiquant qu'il se rapprochait.

- Tu me fais toujours confiance Ron.

- Oui, murmura le rouquin.

Harry le contourna alors et posa un bandeau sur ses yeux. Ron tenta de mettre les mains dessus mais Harry lui colla aussitôt une claque sur la main en le traitant de vilain garçon.

Il revint devant lui et lui caressa la joue.

- Viens, dit-il en lui prenant les deux mains pour l'aider à se relever.

- On va où ? Demanda Ron légèrement inquiet.

- Nulle part, on reste ici. Fais-moi confiance, n'ait pas peur.

Ils firent quelques pas et Ron ne comprenait pas vraiment où Harry voulait en venir. Il ne paniquait pas à cause de la confiance dont il débordait pour lui, mais il trouvait tout cela étrange. Pourquoi faisait-il tant de mystère ?

Harry stoppa ses pas et le guida pour qu'il recule de quelques pas, ses mollets buttèrent contre quelque chose de dur et il se crispa quand il se sentit partir en arrière.

- Laisse toi aller Ron, susurra Harry.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu me fais.

- Chut, fit-il en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de son ami.

Intrigué Ron obéit. Harry lui avait lâché les mains et il pouvait toucher ce sur quoi il se retrouvait assis. Il ne mit pas 10 secondes avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un lit. Soudain il paniqua et voulu se relever, il faisait confiance à Harry mais là, il avait un sérieux doute sur ce qui allait se passer.

- Harry non, je ne veux baiser aucune autre nana.

- Il n'en est pas question Ron, pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Désolé, rougit le rouquin.

Harry poussa sur ses genoux pour qu'il s'asseye correctement et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand les mains de son ami glissèrent de ses genoux jusque sur ses cuisses.

- Tu es bien installé Ron ?

- Oui mais ….

- Chut, tu parles trop Ronnie.

Il entendit de nouveau les pas d'Harry s'éloigner et le lit s'affaisser derrière lui.

Il ne bougea pas, s'attendant à ce qu'Harry prenne place à ses côtés, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait le tour du lit pour cela.

Harry se posta derrière lui et posa les deux mains sur ses épaules. Il lui fit un léger massage tentant tant bien que mal d'alléger le stress de son ami trop tendu à son goût.

Il sentit le mouvement du lit, entendit Harry jurer lorsque celui-ci sembla tanguer sur le lit, puis il sentit un poids atterrir sur ses cuisses.

- Harry ?

- Chut.

- Mais tu …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Les jambes d'Harry lui entourèrent le bassin, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Ron sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir sans vraiment en comprendre l'origine. Les seules choses dont il avait conscience, étaient, le poids d'Harry sur ses cuisses et ses lèvres mouillées sur les siennes.

Il ouvrit ses lèvres pour demander des explications et il se retrouva investi de la langue de son meilleur ami. Mécaniquement, il répondit au baiser à l'aveugle que lui imposait Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement provenant de celui-ci le fasse réagir.

Il se débattit et projeta Harry sur le sol. Il arracha son bandeau et le jeta par terre. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit l'immense lit recouvert d'un édredon bleu. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du pied de lit, il ne voulait pas voir son meilleur ami affalé sur le sol, il ne voulait pas croire que tout ceci était bien arrivé.

Des sanglots vinrent cependant à bout de sa résignation, il détourna les yeux un instant et vit Harry assis sur le sol et pleurant.

Son cœur se serra à cette vision, il se sentait coupable. Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Je suis désolé Ron, renifla Harry.

Ron ne trouva rien à dire, à par des excuses. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elles sortent de sa bouche il ne lui avait rien fait lui. Il détourna à nouveau les yeux, incapable de soutenir la vision de son meilleur ami effondré.

Il allait se relever et partir quand Harry se jeta sur ses cuisses et lui entoura les mollets de ses bras.

- Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait.

Vaincu, Ron acquiesça silencieusement et posa la main dans la tignasse de son ami. Ils restèrent là un moment, Harry reniflant régulièrement et Ron lui caressant la tête en signe d'apaisement.

Il ne lui en voulait pas, même si il ne comprenait pas son comportement.

- Je vais y aller, souffla Ron.

- Non, soupira Harry.

- On ne va pas passer la journée entière ici.

- Je … tu restes mon ami Ron ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'explique.

- Je … t'aime Ron, de tout mon cœur.

- Tu … non c'est impossible Harry tu es sorti avec plein de filles.

- Je m'en fous de toutes ces gonzesses, c'était une façade pour ne pas que tu te doutes de quelque chose.

- Tu es sorti avec ces filles pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Tu es dingue.

- De toi, renifla Harry qui pleurait à nouveau.

- Tu as dû souffrir de nous voir Hermione et moi.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Ron était perdu, il ne savait comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas créer plus d'ambigüité entre eux, ni lui laisser croire qu'il pourrait avoir une chance avec lui. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas le laisser se vider de ses larmes sans le consoler. Il fit alors ce qui lui sembla le mieux. Il l'aida à se relever et le prit sur ses genoux pour une étreinte qu'il pensait virile et non câline. Mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui se pelotonna contre lui et glissa sa tête dans son cou.

- Sèche tes larmes tu vas être boursouflé.

Il sentit Harry sourire contre sa peau désormais un peu moite.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant Harry, il y a des choses que je n'aurais pas faites avec Hermione. Comme l'amener dans notre dortoir par exemple. Merlin, soupira-t-il, dis-moi que tu nous a jamais entendu.

- Si, soupira Harry.

- Je suis désolé Harry.

Inconsciemment il resserra sa prise autour de son ami et le berça doucement, à son tour.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu sais. Savoir que la fille que j'aime se tape un autre mec c'est dur à supporter, alors si en plus j'avais dû les voir ou les entendre je serais certainement devenu dingue.

- Merci de me pardonner, soupira Harry.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu ne m'as fait aucun mal.

- Merci, soupira à nouveau Harry la voix presque endormie.

Ron le berça encore un peu et le disposa doucement sur le lit. Il s'allongea à son tour et fixa le plafond de la salle.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il se demandait ce qui se passerait une fois sorti de la salle. Il s'imaginait divers scenarii. Soit il plantait Hermione sans explications, soit il lui reprocherait sa tromperie. S'il le faisait, le ferait-il en privé ou l'humilierait-il en public ?

Peut-être devrait-il faire comme si de rien était, après tous les dérapages pouvait arriver dans un couple.

Harry gigota auprès de lui et il sentit soudainement une chaleur irradiante sur son flanc droit. Harry lui grimpait littéralement dessus. Sa jambe gauche s'immisçait entre les siennes et son bras venait ceindre sa taille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène. Ils avaient l'air de deux koalas.

Les soubresauts qu'il fit en riant réveillèrent peu à peu Harry qui grogna d'inconfort.

- Il est quelle heure ? Soupira-t-il.

- Pas loin de 16 heures, tu as dormi environ 35 minutes.

- J'ai froid, frissonna Harry.

- Vient on se lève, on va aller chercher de quoi manger en cuisine.

- Non, je suis bien là, près de toi.

- Harry, soupira Ron.

- Juste un peu, pour une fois.

- Bon céda, Ron en le reprenant contre lui pour le réchauffer.

Harry en profita pour rapprocher au maximum sa tête de celle de Ron. Il l'a posa innocemment sur son épaule soupira d'aisance. Soupir qui fit frissonner Ron, quand le souffle de celui-ci se perdit dans son cou beaucoup trop sensible. Harry le remarqua et s'amusa à souffler de temps à autre pour voir ses réactions. Il vit son ami se tendre à chaque fois et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il pivota sa tête de façon à ce que ses lèvres entre en contact avec la peau de son cou, juste sous son oreille et il l'embrassa faiblement. Surpris, Ron sursauta ce qui fit énormément rire Harry qui ne connaissait pas ce point faible de son ami. Il recommença encore et encore avant que Ron n'ait l'idée de l'éjecter encore.

- Harry, murmura Ron, arrête.

- Non, chuchota Harry.

- Si, arrête ça m'excite.

Harry stoppa aussitôt et regarda Ron dans les yeux, tentant d'y déceler autre chose que du dégoût ou de la colère à son encontre. Il ne trouva qu'un regard fuyant, mais les joues rouges de son ami l'enhardirent.

Il glissa un peu plus sur Ron et attrapa ses lèvres. Le rouquin voulu protester, mais Harry avait décidé que cette fois il lui rendrait son baiser coûte que coûte. Il attrapa les cheveux de Ron pour immobiliser sa tête et glissa sa langue à la rencontre de celle de son partenaire.

Il senti Ron ruer sous lui et alors qu'il se voyait à nouveau sur le sol, il fut surpris de se retrouver coincé entre le corps de Ron et le matelas. Il le fut encore plus quand Ron lui rendit son baiser et qu'il commença à le caresser.

- Juste une fois, murmura Ron.

- Oh oui, gémit Harry, fait moi tien Ron, prends moi.

Emoustillé, Ron les dévêtit rapidement et bientôt ils ne furent plus que deux corps haletants et suintant la sueur et la luxure.

**OOOO**

L'heure du repas arriva et Ron, un peu honteux, se leva rapidement. Il récupéra ses vêtements et se rendit rapidement dans leur dortoir pour prendre une douche.

Il se changea et regagna la table des Gryffondor où Hermione l'attendait en colère.

Il fit mine de ne pas l'apercevoir et prit place entre Neville et Dean.

Il mangea rapidement, s'en voulant de s'être barré comme un lâche et de ne pas avoir réveillé Harry. Il croisa par deux fois le regard d'Hermione et comprit qu'il devrait en découdre juste après le dîner.

La table se vida peu à peu et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'elle et lui. Il ne fit pas l'effort de se déplacer et attendit qu'elle vienne en face de lui.

- Bonsoir Ron.

- Salut.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- J'ai demandé avant, insista-t-elle.

- Bon, soupira-t-il, je me trouvais dans la salle sur demande avec Harry et je buvais pour tenter d'oublier que ma petite amie est une pute.

- Pardon ! Hoqueta Hermione.

- Tu as parfaitement compris.

- Je … une pute, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne nie pas Hermione on t'a vu partir avec Malefoy dans les cachots et vous aviez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre pour des personnes qui ne peuvent pas se piffrer.

- Il ne s'est rien passé Ron.

- Bien sûr, vous avez fait une partie de bataille explosive.

- Non, une potion.

- Suis-je bête, dit-il en se tapant le front, cela parait logique.

- Avec Drago on ne se déteste pas.

- Non j'ai cru remarquer.

- On se parle un peu depuis qu'on a eu des recherches en commun le mois dernier.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Quoi ?

- Que vous baisez ensemble ?

- On ne baise pas ensemble, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas être entendu.

- Alors quoi ? Dis-moi ? Rassure-moi.

- C'était une surprise, renifla-t-elle, je … c'est bientôt ton anniversaire et je voulais quelque chose d'unique, alors il m'aidait à créer un parfum pour toi.

- La fouine !

- Oui, grâce à mes recherches on a eu une bonne note alors il m'était redevable. Donc il m'a proposé de m'aider à trouver les fragrances et Neville nous a procuré les fleurs nécessaires. Tu pourras lui demander.

- Et je suis censé te croire sur parole.

- Je te le promets Ron je t'aime trop je ne pourrais jamais te tromper avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis désolé, soupira Ron. Je suis jaloux.

- Et j'aime ça, sourit Hermione, mais ne m'insulte plus s'il te plait.

- Navré, c'est sorti tout seul.

- J'ai envie de toi Ron, susurra Hermione.

- Je suis fatigué, marmonna Ron.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Non, je ne me sens pas bien et je me demande si je ne couve pas quelque chose, je ne voudrais pas te contaminer. On se voit demain.

- D'accord, j'ai encore des devoirs de toute façon. Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'aimes encore ?

- Bien sûr Mione, tu es la femme de ma vie.

- Je t'aime.

- A demain.

**Dimanche 27 février**

Réveillé depuis peu de temps, Ron patientait dans son lit. Ou plus franchement, il s'y planquait. Les rideaux fermés et un sort de silence assuraient sa tranquillité.

Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait fui Hermione après avoir douté d'elle il avait également fui Harry après avoir couché avec lui.

Il s'en voulait, mais il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus, avoir trompé sa copine sans remords ou avoir couché avec son meilleur ami et avoir aimé ça.

Il n'était pas loin de 11 heures et Harry devait être réveillé, il ouvrit doucement ses rideaux et pointa discrètement le bout de son nez. Le lit d'à côté était vide et aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Il soupira et s'extirpa rapidement de son lit et prit la direction de la douche.

Il savoura les quelques instants de répit qu'il lui restait avant de devoir affronter ses deux amants.

Quand il se rendit dans leur salle commune, il les trouva tous les deux attablés devant leurs livres de cours. Il faillit faire demi-tour avant de se traiter d'idiot.

Il devait les affronter, il était un homme bon sang.

Hermione fut la première à l'apercevoir et elle vint à sa rencontre. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il répondit à son baiser tout naturellement mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci évitait de les regarder mais Ron savait que cela lui faisait mal.

Il repoussa Hermione doucement et l'accompagna à leur table. Il salua Harry qui, marmonna un bonjour rapide avant de se lever, de rassembler ses affaires et de disparaître comme si il avait le diable aux fesses.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, dit Hermione, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole.

- Il était avec moi quand j'ai cru que tu couchais avec Malefoy, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui dire la vérité. Je reviens, je vais lui annoncer.

- Oui, je n'ai pas envie que lui aussi pense que je suis …. Enfin tu sais, rougit-elle.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ais dit.

Elle opina et il se hâta de retrouver Harry remonté dans le dortoir. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire pour hier, sauf que cela ne devait pas se reproduire.

Il le trouva allongé sur son lit, la tête entre ses bras. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit en bordure de lit.

- Laisse-moi, grommela Harry.

- Harry, tu sais pour hier.

- Quoi hier ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Hermione n'a pas couché avec Malefoy, elle voulait me faire une surprise en me préparant du parfum pour mon anniversaire.

- Génial, te voilà rassuré de ne pas être cocu.

- Mais moi je l'ai trompé.

- Tu regrettes !

- Oui.

- Bien, dégage de là.

- Tu le savais que c'était juste pour une fois, se défendit Ron.

- Parce que toi quand on te dit que quelque chose que tu aimes est terminé, il n'y a pas un petit espoir qui nait en toi et qui te fait espérer que c'est faux ?

- Si, avoua Ron, mais tu sais ce que je regrette le plus c'est de l'avoir trompé, par d'avoir couché avec toi.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans le regard d'Harry, effrayant Ron.

- Mais on ne recommencera pas, insista Ron.

- Tu vas lui dire ?

- Quoi ? Certainement pas, bougonna-t-il. Toi non plus.

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Bien, alors on est d'accord, on ne parle plus de cela. A personne.

- Maintenant tu pourrais me laisser à mon chagrin.

Le rouquin acquiesça est rejoignit Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète.

**Mardi 1 mars**** (00 H 01)**

Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry guettait l'heure depuis qu'il s'était couché deux heures auparavant. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Ron et il voulait être le premier à le lui souhaiter. Il se glissa hors de son lit et s'approcha en silence de celui de Ron, il tira légèrement sur les épais rideaux est découvrit, avec joie, qu'ils n'étaient pas fermés à l'aide d'un sort.

Le peu de lumière qui filtrait au travers de la fenêtre, lui suffisait pour deviner les contours du visage de son ami qui dormait comme un loir.

Il grimpa sur le lit et avec le plus grand soin, il l'enjamba et se retrouva assis à cheval sur lui. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs deux visages ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Il l'observa avec attention et ne tenant plus, il posa avidement sa bouche sur la sienne, allant jusqu'à mordiller la lèvre inférieure du roux pour investir sa bouche.

Ron grogna et Harry accompagna son baiser d'un frottement langoureux de ses fesses sur les hanches de son ami.

- Harry, murmura Ron.

Ravi le brun dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de celui-ci et s'amusa à le mordiller. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes, car dès l'instant où Ron se réveilla et prit conscience de ce qui se passait, Harry se retrouva expulsé au pied du lit.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, chuchota Ron avant d'attraper sa baguette et de poser un sort de silence.

- Je voulais être le premier à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire Ron.

- En me violant dans mon sommeil.

- Non quand même pas, rétorqua le brun.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, tu as compris.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon notre amitié sera terminée, murmura le rouquin.

- Non, cria Harry, t'as pas le droit.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je suis avec Hermione.

- Eh bien restes-y, mais la prochaine fois que tu baises avec elle, tache de ne pas gémir mon prénom.

Harry sauta du lit et se réfugia dans le sien. Il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer, mais là c'était plus fort que tout. La fatigue l'emporta quelques heures plus tard, lorsque ses larmes réussirent enfin à se tarir.

**(12h00)**

L'ambiance dans la grande salle était semblable aux autres jours, le malheur des uns ne semblait pas peser sur le bonheur des autres. Depuis ce matin Hermione le regardait bizarrement, faut dire qu'avec la tronche qu'il tirait même Malefoy semblait s'inquiéter, c'est dire.

Il avait les yeux rouges et légèrement gonflés et cela ne lui était pas venu à l'idée d'utiliser un sort pour les camoufler. Non, il avait une sale gueule ce matin et il l'assumait.

Après le repas il s'échappa discrètement dehors, il fit le tour du lac avant la reprise des cours et en profita pour se remotiver. Si Ron ne voulait pas de lui, il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se dirigeait vers la salle de potion quand Malefoy le pris à parti.

- Alors Potter, tu as chialé parce que ta petite copine t'a largué ? Ah non, suis-je bête tu n'en as pas, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- T'es qu'un connard Malefoy.

- Alors qui a osé faire pleurer le héros ?

- Un mec Malefoy. Eh oui, fit-t-il plus fort pour que tout le monde entende, je suis gay et célibataire, ajouta-t-il.

Rogue arriva, empêchant le Serpentard de faire d'autres remarques acerbes. Harry sentit les regards sur lui et soupira en pensant que l'info ferait rapidement le tour de l'école et bientôt ferait la une de la gazette du sorcier. Enfin si cela lui permettait de trouver quelqu'un ce serait un mal pour un bien.

De toute façon cela faisait des années qu'il était le centre d'attention, un peu plus ou un peu moins cela ne ferait pas une grande différence.

Le cours dura 2 heures, il fit perdre 20 points à sa maison et gagna une retenue pour le soir même. Journée de merde.

Il ne parla presque pas à ses amis, malgré le fait qu'Hermione vienne en permanence pour lui parler de son coming-out pourri.

Ron essayait de la retenir à chaque fois et dès qu'il y parvenait, Harry en profitait pour fuir loin d'eux.

Il sauta le dîner et se rendit directement dans les cachots pour sa retenue. Il récura chaudrons et fioles en tous genres avant de rentrer lessivé et donc trop fatigué pour penser.

Il croisa Dean dans la salle commune, celui-ci lui fit signe de venir vers lui et Harry pris place dans le canapé près de lui.

- Tu as bossé dur tu as les mains toutes abîmées, fit Dean en caressant ses mains rougies.

- C'est les produits de nettoyage ils sont un peu corrosifs je crois, plaisanta Harry.

- Tu sais je suis comme toi, dit Dean.

- Allergique aux produits nettoyants ?

- Non, pouffa son camarade, gay.

- Ah ! Fit Harry étonné, je ne le savais pas.

- Personne ne le sait vraiment sauf Seamus.

- Tu sors avec lui ?

- Non, mais c'est mon meilleur ami alors il est au courant.

- Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ici ?

- Hum, ouais deux ou trois mecs.

- Qui ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Cormac et Terry boot, et toi ?

- Non, enfin j'aime quelqu'un et on a … enfin tu vois, ensemble, mais il ne veut pas de moi.

- C'est un honteux.

- Non, il est hétéro.

- C'est ça, pouffa Dean, et un jour il t'est tombé dessus et vous vous êtes imbriqués par accident.

- T'es con, rit Harry.

- Laisse tomber ce mec Harry.

- Ouais c'est ce que je me dis également, mais c'est tellement dur.

- J'ai eu le béguin pour Seamus en 5ème année.

- Et alors ?

- Alors rien, il est hétéro.

- Tu as fini par l'oublier.

- Non pas vraiment, je lui garde une place dans mon cœur. Quand tu aimes vraiment c'est dur de te défaire de ce sentiment. Au début tu pleures, puis tu fais tout pour lui prouver que tu es le mieux pour lui, puis arrive la phase la plus difficile celle où tu acceptes enfin de n'être rien d'autre pour lui qu'un ami. Là tu sais que tu le perds à jamais.

- Je crois que je traverse cette phase, soupira Harry. Ça dure longtemps ?

- Oui, soupira Dean à son tour. Bon je vais aller me coucher, à côté du plus grand regret de ma vie.

- Pareil pour moi, fit Harry sans réfléchir.

Dean écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Harry plaqua la main sur sa propre bouche et se leva précipitamment.

- Ne dis rien s'il te plait.

- Promis, sourit Dean. On est dans la même galère.

- Bonne nuit Dean.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Harry se rassit dans le canapé et se pelotonna près de l'accoudoir. Il n'avait pas le courage de monter dans la chambre. Il avait laissé le cadeau d'anniversaire de Ron sur son lit pour qu'il le trouve. Il lui avait trouvé un bracelet en argent pendant les vacances de noël, mais il redoutait désormais que Ron le voit autrement que comme le cadeau d'un ami. Il craignait qu'il le lui rende. Il resta seul un moment puis du bruit attira son attention. Dean apparu en bas des marches et vint à sa rencontre.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je te tiens compagnie ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Seamus est avec une fille et ils sont plutôt bruyants.

- La poisse.

- Ron n'est pas seul non plus.

- Hermione doit lui donner son cadeau d'anniversaire, tiqua Harry.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'est entourée d'un gros nœud rouge ?

- Pas son genre, grimaça Harry avant de pouffer de rire.

Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à parler de leur relation impossible, de leur première fois, des filles qui avaient servi de paravent pour Harry et des relations houleuses de Dean.

Ils s'endormirent sur l'épais tapis étendu devant la cheminée où le feu ne s'éteignait jamais, sauf en été.

**Mercredi 02 mars**

Ils se réveillèrent l'un contre l'autre. Harry n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent, puis des chuchotements et quelques rires. Ils se redressèrent en regardant autour d'eux et virent qu'ils étaient la cible des chuchotements et que les rires appartenaient à ceux qui se moquaient d'eux.

Harry se laissa retomber en soupirant. Dean lui se mit debout et lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève à son tour.

Ils regagnèrent le dortoir et se dépêchèrent de prendre une douche pour pouvoir aller déjeuner.

Dean était déjà parti quand Harry sortit de sa douche. Vêtu d'une unique serviette, il se précipita jusqu'à sa malle en grelottant de froid.

Il ne vit pas Ron, assis sur son lit, qui l'attendait et qui se délecta du spectacle que lui proposa Harry à son insu.

- Tu sors avec Dean ? Dit-il faisant sursauter Harry.

- Tu es là depuis quand ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oh ! Rougit Harry.

- Je t'ai déjà vu nu tu sais.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil, râla Harry.

- Alors ? Insista Ron.

- Non, c'est un ami c'est tout.

- Il est gay tu sais.

- Oui est alors ?

- Il ne te plait pas ?

- Tu joues à quoi là ? Tu veux me caser ?

- Non, je pensais que …

- Et bien tu penses mal, le coupa Harry. Va voir Hermione elle doit t'attendre.

- On s'est disputés hier soir.

- Ah !

- Donc toi et Dean vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

- Non.

- On va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

- Avance j'arrive tout de suite.

- Ok, ne traine pas. Oh ! Et merci pour le bracelet il me plait beaucoup, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant son poignet auquel il l'avait accroché.

- De rien, rougit Harry.

La porte de la chambre claqua et Harry se mit à sautiller partout comme un fou. Ron était jaloux, il en était certain. Et pour finir d'égayer sa journée, lui et Hermione se faisaient la gueule. Il crut entendre du bruit et il se calma aussitôt. Il se mit à rire de son attitude puérile, mais il au fond de lui il s'en foutait. Ron tenait à lui et ça c'était important.

Il passa la journée auprès de Dean, il sentait les regards de Ron sur eux et il aurait pu se pâmer de bonheur. Dean, pas dupe, jouait le jeu. Après tout si Harry arrivait à avoir Ron cela lui redonnait un peu d'espoir concernant Seamus.

Hermione et Ron semblaient encore en froid à la fin de la journée, celle-ci discutait avec Lavande et Ginny et Ron jouait aux échecs avec Seamus. Assis devant le feu, Harry et Dean révisaient leur cours d'histoire de la magie. Ils s'emmêlaient dans les dates et les différentes révoltes Gobelines et ils riaient de bon cœur. Quand arriva le dîner, Ron et Seamus vinrent vers eux et ils mangèrent tous les quatre entre mecs. Neville ayant préféré la table des Serdaigle et la compagnie de Luna avec qui il sortait depuis plus de quatre mois.

Quand ils montèrent se coucher, Ron n'avait pas approché Hermione pour lui dire bonne nuit, se contentant d'un salut général à ceux qui restaient encore dans la salle commune.

Harry se coucha sans un mot, si Ron voulait lui parler il savait où le trouver.

Les minutes s'égrenaient et Harry gigotait d'impatience. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la chambre, pas un seul bruissement de tissu, pas de ronflements, pas de chuchotis. C'était à se demander s'il n'était pas monté se coucher tout seul.

Il s'allongea et se couvrit par-dessus la tête. Il en avait marre d'attendre et il espérait que le sommeil l'emporte rapidement quand soudain :

- Harry tu dors ?

- non.

- Je peux venir ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien, j'ai fait exprès pour que Ron m'entende. Je reste deux minutes et je m'en vais.

- Ok, si tu veux.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un long instant, puis Dean décida qu'il était temps de regagner son lit, bruyamment, et Harry sut qu'il le faisait exprès. Dean lui souhaita une bonne nuit et de jolis rêves. Harry pouffa et se rallongea pour dormir.

Ses rideaux bougèrent à nouveau et son lit s'affaissa.

- C'est encore toi Dean, chuchota Harry.

- Non c'est Ron. Déçu ?

- Non. Tu veux quoi ?

- Je croyais que tu ne sortais pas avec Dean ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble, on est ami c'est tout.

- Si c'est comme toi est moi permet moi d'en douter.

- Jaloux, grogna Harry.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai, je suis soucieux de ton bien être.

- A d'autre. Bon j'aimerais dormir, je suis fatigué, ajouta-t-il en se forçant à bailler.

- Harry.

- Oui.

- J'ai dit à Hermione que je l'avais trompé.

- Quoi ? Cria le brun.

- Chut, je ne lui ai pas dit avec qui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ça me rongeait de l'intérieur de lui mentir. En ce moment je ne fais que cela, j'en arrive même à me mentir à moi-même.

- Ron, fit Harry peiné.

- Tu me pardonneras, dis.

- Quoi Ron ?

- De te faire souffrir inutilement.

- Je crois que c'est mon lot quotidien tu sais.

- Je suis désolé Harry, si désolé.

- Chut, arrête, tu vas me faire chialer.

- Je suis désolé, continua à chuchoter Ron en se rapprochant d'Harry et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Bien que surpris, Harry ne le repoussa cependant pas. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de s'être finalement endormi et de refaire ce rêve récurent, celui où Ron le fait grimper aux rideaux en lui susurrant des je t'aime à la pelle.

Ils s'embrassèrent ce qui lui sembla durer des heures et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Jeudi 03 mars**

Harry se réveilla les lèvres douloureuses. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir participé au marathon du baiser cette nuit et ce matin il en payait les conséquences. Mais bon c'était un mal pour un bien car son partenaire enflammé de cette nuit, n'avait pas déserté son lit en douce. Il pouvait même certifier en essayant de bouger son bras endoloris, que le rouquin l'avait pris comme oreiller une bonne partie de la nuit.

- B'jour, marmonna une voix.

- Salut, répondit Harry, bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé et toi ?

- Pareil.

Ron leva la tête et tenta une approche qu'Harry stoppa aussi nette en le repoussant.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- T'as vu l'état de mes lèvres ? Regarde ça !

- Ben dis donc, sourit Ron.

- Ça te fait marrer, grogna le brun, on dirait que je me suis fait dévorer.

- Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, avoua le roux.

- Crétin, le frappa Harry.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 7 heures 30.

- Je vais retourner dans mon lit avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

- Ah ! Ok, fit Harry faisant semblant d'être enjoué.

- Je veux d'abord mettre tout au clair avec Hermione Harry, je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne comme ça par hasard.

- Apprendre quoi ? Fit-t-il innocemment.

- Que je veux être avec toi.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai, confirma Ron.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Harry à son oreille.

- Chut, fit Ron en lui mettant le doigt sur la bouche. Soit un peu patient.

Harry opina, s'empêchant de grimacer en sentant l'index de Ron posé sur ses pauvres lèvres grignotées.

**OOOO**

La journée lui sembla la plus longue de son existence. Il dut se rendre à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses pauvres lèvres martyrisées. Il dut subir les foudres d'Hermione et sa droite magistrale. Il dut entendre les railleries de Malefoy, qui lui rappela à chaque cours combien il avait apprécié qu'Hermione lui fiche la honte devant tout le monde au petit déjeuner. Il dut supporter les regards noirs de Ginny et Lavande et les cancans qu'elles se firent une joie de répandre. Il dut supporter des mains baladeuses, le rentre dedans de mecs intéressés, quelques insultes homophobes, un double cours de potion et une morsure de plante carnivore pendant le cours de botanique.

A la fin de la journée, il en était certain, Merlin devait lui faire payer d'avoir fait se séparer le couple de Ron. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que deviendrait sa vie si tous les jours suivant ressemblaient à celui-ci. Il allait devenir cinglé et finir avec une camisole de force à Sainte Mangouste au service psychiatrique.

Quand il raconta à Ron, ce qu'il pensait que sa vie allait devenir, celui-ci se moqua de lui. Et il avait raison, les choses se tassèrent au fil des jours, même si Harry guettait le moindre signe indiquant qu'il avait raison.

**OOOO**

Devenu officiellement un couple, avec Ron, personne n'osa plus draguer Harry ou le peloter en douce. Ginny se calma assez rapidement heureuse finalement qu'Harry devienne son « frère ». Hermione se consola dans les bras de Malefoy, assez rapidement, ce qui souleva un doute chez les deux garçons.

Par contre l'attitude de Rogue ne changea pas, il continua à fréquenter l'infirmerie assidument et à défaut de se faire mordre par une plante carnivore, Ron s'en chargea lui-même. Pour son plus grand plaisir cependant.

FIN.


End file.
